Michael R. Collings
Michael R. Collings is the author of over 1600 published poems and many other works. Articles and papers *"C. S. Lewis and the Music of Creation" (July-August 1979), Lamp-Post of the Southern California C.S. Lewis Society *"The Mechanisms of Fantasy" (January 1980), Lamp-Post of the Southern California C.S. Lewis Society *"To Be Still a Man: Abstraction and Concretion in C. S. Lewis" (January 1982), Lamp-Post of the Southern California C.S. Lewis Society *"Beyond Deep Heaven: Generic Structure and Christian Message in C. S. Lewis’s Ransom Novels", (December 1986), Lamp-Post of the Southern California C.S. Lewis Society *"Brothers of the Head: Brian W. Aldiss’s Psychological Landscape" (1988), Spectrum of the Fantastic: Selected Papers from the Fifth International Conference on the Fantastic in the Arts, Greenwood Press *"Brian W. Aldiss" (1989), Reader’s Guide to Twentieth Century Science Fiction Writers, American Library Association *"Some Thoughts on the Mormon Epic", "Final Thoughts" (2006), Irreantum Non-fiction books *The Many Facets of Stephen King (1985) *The Shorter Works of Stephen King (1985) *Stephen King as Richard Bachman (1985) *The Annotated Guide to Stephen King: A Primary and Secondary Bibliography of the Works of America’s Premier Horror Writer (1986) *The Films of Stephen King (1986) *Card Catalogue: The Science Fiction and Fantasy of Orson Scott Card (1987) *The Stephen King Phenomenon (1987) *In the Image of God: Theme, Characterization and Landscape in the Fiction of Orson Scott Card (1990) *Scaring Us to Death: The Impact of Stephen King on Popular Culture (1997) *The Work of Orson Scott Card: An Annotated Bibliography and Guide (1997) with Boden Clarke *Hauntings: The Official Peter Straub Bibliography (2000) *Storyteller: The Official Guide to the Works of Orson Scott Card (2001) *Horror Plum'd: An International Stephen King Bibliography and Guide 1960-2000 (2003) *Stephen King Is Richard Bachman, (March 2008) *Naked to the Sun: Dark Visions of Apocalypse *The Art And Craft Of Poetry: Twenty Exercises Toward Mastery *In Endless Morn of Light: Moral Freedom in Milton's Universe (2010) *Toward Other Worlds: Perspectives on John Milton, C.S. Lewis, Stephen King, Orson Scott Card, and Others (2010) Fiction The House beyond the Hill (2007) Wordsmith (2009) Singer of Lies ''(2009) '''Epic poem' The Nephiad (1996, 2010) Poetry collections Compositae: Chapbooks and Poems Dark Transformations: Deadly Visions of Change (also includes short stories) Elementals: Auto-Reductive Sonets in Major and Minor Modes Potpourri: A Medley of Poems Haiku (1995) Matrix with Satya Elizabeth Gratner (1995) Retooling for the Renaissance in the 3rd Millennium with Satya Elizabeth Gratner (1995) Nestlings of a Dark God: Poems, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Myth, and Horror Millennial Collection, 1974-1994 (1995) Epyllion in Anamnesis: Remembery Taliesin Two Cycles of Poems (1996) Poetry, Especially for Children (1996) Som Certaine Sonets (1996) Still Secrecies of Love: Poems L.D.S. and Other (1996) Tales through Time (1996) All Calm, All Bright: Christmas Offerings (2007) Poetry "Diapason" (2002) Irreantum "Prayer" (2002) Irreantum The Nephiad (extract) (2006) Irreantum "Tornado Weather" (10 July 2004) MaverickMagazine 10 "Memorial Day, May 1954" (10 July 2004) MaverickMagazine 10 "MEADOWLARK" (10 July 2004) MaverickMagazine 10 Editorships Editor of Irreantum's poetry from 200X to 2009. See also *75 Significant Mormon Poets External Links *StarShine and Shadows (official site) *Michael R. Collings on Wikipedia *"Poet Michael Collings Finds Inspiration in Unlikely Places" by Jaime Buck, *personal page at AllPoetry.com Category:1947 Births Category:Poets Category:Critics Category:Writers